Determine whether the self-efficacy enhancing interventions administered by nurses result in significantly higher levels of functional status and a significantly higher proportion of adherence to the Step-Two Diet in women after CABG than "usual care": and to determine the physiologic, psychosocial and behavioral predictors of physical functioning, social and leisure adjustment, and risk factor change in women after CABG.